the in between girls
by Last Girl Standing
Summary: so maybe she was something and maybe she was amazing, but whatever. she isn't really important in the big picture. annabethdrew drabble/one shot thing.


_the in between girls_

**summary:** so maybe she was something and maybe she was amazing, but whatever. she isn't really important in the big picture**.**

**pairing:** annabethdrew because I MADE THIS PAIRING I WILL RAISE IT.

* * *

Annabeth Chase was a fantastic thing; Annabeth Chase was a holy thing, halo of blonde curls and grey eyes like daggers.

Drew Tanaka was a terrible thing; Drew Tanaka was a cruel thing, ice cold heart and mascara eyes.

But at some point in everyone's lines, the lines between fantastic & terrible and holy & cruel start to blend and that's where the in between girls came in.

* * *

Drew Tanaka was not a holy thing.

She was not a nice girl, she didn't do things for other girls and guys' benefits; it's all for number one here, hon.

So maybe she kept Malcolm and Mitchell's secret when she found them kissing after dark. Whatever. It wasn't that she was looking out for them or anything. She just didn't care. Promise.

_((maybe she smiled at the grateful grins both boys gave her the next few days. whatever. you didn't see it—her heart's too cold for that))_

So maybe she rubbed Lacy's back when her first boyfriend broke up with her and maybe she spread the rumor that he had a tiny dick. Whatever. It wasn't like she cared or anything. The guy was an ass and she didn't want to put up with Lacy's tears. Promise.

_((she didn't smile softly as Lacy fell asleep on her shoulder. she doesn't smile softly period))_

So maybe she comforts Piper the weekend everyone else in their cabin is away and Jason shatters her heart. Whatever. She wanted to watch those old rom coms and eat ice cream and hey, she didn't need that waterproof make up because she doesn't cry. Maybe Jason woke up the next day with a knife to his throat and a quiet threat to stay the fuck away from her sister. If he doesn't mention it, it didn't happen. She isn't being nice. She doesn't care. Promise.

((you were always fucking _terrible_ at promises))

* * *

Annabeth Chase is not a terrible thing.

She is not cruel, she is not malicious.

Yeah, okay, she's a bit of an ass to Rachel in the beginning, but she has her reasons, okay? Rachel is a mortal and mortals don't belong in this world. Whatever. It's not malicious.

Maybe she's a little cold to Jason and Piper and Leo sometimes, but she has her reasons, okay? They're new and they're not Percy. Whatever. It's not malicious.

((you're too prideful to admit you can be a bitch, sweetie, aren't you?))

* * *

But if you're not an amazing thing and you're not a terrible thing, then what are you? Stuck in a limbo, balancing between cruel and holy forever and ever, denying that you're there.

_(("i'm not holy," one whispers))_  
_(("i'm not cruel," says the other))_

* * *

Annabeth believes in coincidences, and she believes in science&math and in Gods.

Drew believes in fate, she believes in puppets&their puppeteers, in destiny and Gods.

* * *

Fate and Coincidence meet in a little illegal party in a hidden place in the woods while Chiron's gone.

"Well, well, hon," Fate purrs. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Yes, indeed," hums Coincidence. "Such a lovely coincidence."

"No, no, honey," Fate corrects. "It was destiny; meant to be."

"Simply a chance meeting," Coincidence disagrees. "Not fate."

Because coincidences are for holy girls with their feet on the ground and destiny's for terrible girls in the clouds, right?

* * *

She's not drunk; Drew is just a little blurry. Holy girls don't get drunk underage while their boyfriends are missing —it's simply not done.

Drew is unabashedly drunk, swaying and pressing against Annabeth. She pulls Annabeth closer by the waist and presses lips against lips and savors the taste of jager (Drew) and vodka (Annabeth) and chocolate (Drew) and strawberry (Annabeth).

Annabeth pushes her away with narrowed eyes. "You're drunk," she states, as if she didn't already know.

"You're sexy," you retort _(slur)_ back at her.

"I'm taking you back to your cabin," she informs you, and you can't really struggle as you both stumble back.

* * *

((she's there till you fall asleep))

* * *

"It's destiny that we're both here," Fate declares.

"Au contraire—nothing but an accident," Coincidence corrects.

* * *

There's a littering of in between points; from the night of drunken Fate and tipsy Coincidence to when Percy is found and seen again—that result in brief regretted but not kisses and snarly remarks from our in between girls who balance in a Limbo so sweet, but it's denied past their graves, because for them to be the in between girls who have done these things, they'd have to admit to being in the in between place to start.

_(("i'm not holy," one would say))_  
_(("i'm not cruel," the other would argue))_

* * *

Annabeth was not special—not to Drew, who'd gone through more people than you can count. She was hardly anything, just like the rest of them.

((not like she remembers Annabeth's favorite books or James' favorite songs or the way Lisa's eyes would shine when you mentioned automatons or the way Derek laughed. That would make them important to her, and she's to cruel for that.

* * *

Annabeth doesn't care about Drew. She doesn't.

((so maybe she was something and maybe she was amazing, but whatever. she isn't really important in the big picture. she was just fate and she was temporary and cruel and she doesn't matter. at all))

* * *

**footnotes;**

****i had cramps and couldn't sleep

you're welcome

anything you want to talk to me about? my tumblr is ofnightmaresandreality


End file.
